hot as a fever (rattling bones)
by fitzpleasures
Summary: felicity goes to hot yoga and leaves with a hotter instructor. / AU


This is so like Sara.

So so _so_ like her.

She coaxed Felicity into this whole thing only to call her _five minutes_ before the class actually started to tell her that Nyssa '_needed a favor_'. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

(Felicity knows _exactly_ what it means but she'd just really rather not dwell on the fact Sara ditched their hangout to…_participate in physical 'exercise'_.)

Besides, that's what the two of them were supposed to be doing right now. Getting some exercise. Sara complained about how she needed a new challenge and how Felicity just needed a challenge period, so she signed them up for – wait for it – _hot yoga_.

Felicity whined and moaned and begged Sara to just take her to Crossfit class or something because sweating and stretching for an hour and thirty minutes did not sound fun at all but Sara had a Groupon and once she has a Groupon, there's really no stopping her.

So now Felicity has to deal with this hour of sweat-n-stretch by herself because Sara is a flake. (She's seriously reconsidering their friendship.)

When she gets to the studio, she picks a spot in the back and lays out her newly bought yoga mat. She sits crisscrossed on it and pulls up Flappy Bird on her phone. She's almost at ten –_ ten! –_ when a loud clap startles her and causes her to hit one of those damned green pipes.

She looks up and tall, dark and _way too_ handsome is standing at the front of the class.

"All right ladies," Felicity looks around and – how did she not notice this class was all women? "We're about to begin."

Sara _would_ leave out that this class was taught by quite possibly the hottest guy she has ever seen. So now she has to sweat and prove just how out of shape she really is in front of Mr. _I Probably Could Have Been A Male Model_. Great.

"Let's start with some simple breathing while the heat in the room increases." So Felicity starts breathing and she's trying to 'open her chakra' or whatever but she honestly can't stop looking at Mr. Hot Yoga Instructor.

He's wearing a light green tank top and _god_ that colour just really works for him. It makes his tan skin seem even tanner, if possible, not to mention it showcases his ridiculous biceps. If there were ever a time to make a 'gun show' joke, this was it.

Mr. Hot Yoga takes the class through a few basic poses – Felicity is so glad she did her research before coming because this doesn't appear to be a beginner's class – before he stands them up.

"Now we're going to move into the tree pose." Felicity sighs and props her right foot against her left thigh and extends her hands above her hands. The fact that it feels like she's standing in a pit of fire is making it hard for her to focus. "This is going to help your balance."

"Great," Felicity mumbles while she tips in every direction because she _has_ no balance. She's trying hard not to look like a complete moron because Mr. Hot Yoga is walking through the aisles observing everyone's form.

He nods at one woman, smiles at another, and by the time he gets to her she's leaning and hopping on her mat.

"Here," He places one hand on her lower stomach and the other on her lower back and – _is he flexing his fingers?!_

"Sorry," She apologizes as she falls into the grip he has on her. "I kind of lack balance."

He's so close Felicity can see sweat droplets running down his perfectly sculptured face. She kind of forgot it's sweltering in this class. (Because at this point she can't tell if the heat she's feeling is external or internal.)

"Don't apologize, you're fine. Let's try this," He stands behind her, his hands now positioned on her either sides of her hips. "Just relax and breathe and–"

Looking back on it, Felicity probably should have saw what happened next coming.

Once when she was ten her school took a field trip to the zoo on one of the hottest days of the year and, right in front of the entrance to the reptile habitats, she fainted. She and heat just don't mix well so she should have known the heat combined with the fact that Mr. Hot Yoga had her body all frazzled…she just should have known.

She came to on a yoga mat with a medic and Mr. Hot Yoga standing over her.

"Hey! She's awake!" The medic yelled when she opened her eyes.

Mr. Hot Yoga slapped him on the chest. "Don't yell you idiot! How are you even an EMT?"

"Okay, see now you're the one yelling." The medic quipped back.

"Roy, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Felicity let out a groan and tried to sit up with Roy the medic's help.

"Miss Smoak, I'm Roy. You passed out because you have a crappy yoga instructor but you're good now." He explained eliciting a side-eyed glare from Mr. Hot Yoga.

"He's not that bad. His hands felt nice…before I passed out." Felicity was just gonna blame that one on the fact that she just passed out and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hey, I took one of your classes. How come you never let me experience those nice hands?"

"Because you're not a pretty girl."

Roy's hand flew up to his chest. "You've truly wounded me."

Mr. Hot Yoga rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Felicity. "Are you okay? Consider this session on me."

"That's nice but it was already half off thanks to Groupon."

"Well maybe I can make it up to you in another way? I canceled this class and I don't have another until six so maybe we could grab lunch?"

Felicity felt like passing out again. Was Mr. Hot Yoga really asking her out?

"Depends. Does Big Belly Burger sound good?"

"It sounds _amazing_!" Roy interjected. "You guys don't mind if I join, right? I'm kind of starving."

"Roy, I swear–"

Roy sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. Murderous threats and whatnot. Don't worry I won't ruin you guys' date. I'll just eat whatever Thea packed me. Which probably won't be as good as Big Belly but you know, whatever."

"Roy. Please leave." The young EMT shrugged, grabbed his kit and walked out of the nearly empty studio.

"So," He turned back to her. "Lunch?"

She grabbed his extended hand and slowly made it to her feet.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What's your name?"

He gave a shy smile and said, "Oliver."

So Oliver the hot yoga instructor took her out for burgers and fries and they had a great time. Felicity never attended another hot yoga class again but that's only because she and her hot yoga instructor found other equally hot, more fun, ways to exercise.


End file.
